


Preview-Intensidad del momento

by akilesgrand86



Category: Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akilesgrand86/pseuds/akilesgrand86
Summary: La transición entre la amistad y el amor es solo un estado de conciencia, un conjunto de reacciones quimicas ante un estimulo o algo ilogico que no se puede explicar y va mas allá de la razón.





	

-Detente Clark este no eres tu. Gemia Bruce pensado como actuar ante esta situacion.

-Claro que soy yo Bruce y se que te gusta puedo escuchar tu corazon recuerdas. Sonreia Clark de manera seductora.

El caballero de la noche intentaba razonar con el hombre que estaba delante de el ,pero al mirarlo solo veia deseo lujuria placer.

-Clark y-yo ooo decia con voz quebrada al sentir como las manos del kriptoniano tocaban tu pecho y bajaban lentamente por su traje.

-Si? decia el hombre de acero acercandose lentamente a su rosto.

-Dulce dijo. - tu aliento es dulce deteniendo el avance de Clark

-Enserio? , - y te gusta? Susurro malisiosamente Clark mientras se acercaba a su oido.

Bruce jamas lo admitiria pero el dulce aroma que emanaba en ese momento lo hacia exitar mas de lo que queria admitir.

Al no escuchar respuesta Clark sonrió y empezo a besar lentamente el cuello de Bruce

Placer, extasis y deseo eras las emociones que trataba de reprimir Bruce en ese instante sabiendo que tenia que actuar.

Pero sin contar con lo que pensaba el superhombre que comenzo a bajar lentamente su mano hasta la entrepierna del traje del era su amigo.

-Mmmm por lo que veo alguien esta muy E.X.I.T.A.D.O dijo poniendo mucho enfasis en la parte de exitado.

-Lo siento Clark dijo Bruce al mirar nuevamente los ojos de color carmesi del kriptoniano.

 

Continuara.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fic un avance de lo que viene :P comenten si le gusto o no y si quieren algo en especial estoy abierto a sugerencias ademas de que estoy explorando esta nueva faceta en mi ya que era mas del que lee :V   
> Tratare de pubicar semanalmente si no es antes y aun no se cuantos caps tendra ya vere nos vemos ;)


End file.
